Pick Up The Pieces
by Grizzly98
Summary: Just a drabble really. A cheating Gajeel gets busted by his fiance and her best friend.


**DRABBLE TIME! Seriously, this is just a drabble that came up out of nowhere. This is the one and only time I will even hint at writing GaLu so enjoy while you can. Though there is a bit of a chance that if I can find time there will be a pimp Natsu au.**

* * *

Pick Up The Pieces

A small coy smile is all it takes for his mind to short circuit, every thought of going out filed away in change for what that wonderfully naughty mouth can do.

Her hands slide down his slim waist, and he stumbles forward when she yanks on the belt loops of his jeans. He throws his hands up, palms against the wall and pinning her.

She purrs, her tongue leaving a light trail along the column of his throat.

He gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing, then smirks. "What's the matter, bunny-girl? Didn't get enough last night?"

Her tongue trails up his neck, past his jaw, and he has to bite back a whimper when she sucks one of his ear piercings into her mouth.

"Oh, Gajeel, I never get enough." The whispered words have a groan escaping the muscled man and he closes his eyes.

He misses the sound of the door opening, not paying attention until the hands that were groping him through his jeans disappear.

Growling, about to snap at Lucy, he opens his eyes to find instead of blonde hair and sultry brown eyes, blue hair and brown eyes lit with anger.

Gajeel yelps, jumping back so far his back hits the counter. "S-Shrimp, what are you doing here?"

Levy, taking note of the stutter, arches a brow. "Why wouldn't I be here, Gajeel?" The way she hisses his name has his tanned face going paler and paler with each second. "After all, this is my apartment, you are my boyfriend, and that is my best friend."

His head turns the way her finger is pointing to see Lucy sitting on the other counter watching the argument with intrigue even as she eats a granola bar. He swallows and turns back to look at Levy.

"I thought you were still at that book conference thingamabobber."

She scowls. "If you had bothered to pay attention you would've known there are no more conferences until February."

Seeing his confusion, Lucy rolls her eyes. "Seriously, Levy-chan, this is the guy you're engaged to?"

Levy sighs. "Not anymore, Lu-chan, thanks again for helping me clear this up."

"Levy-chan, I'll always be there to help out a sister. Now can I please get that money? I need to be back at the house before twelve so E.N.D. can't get on me about jipping him." The blonde reassures her friend.

The bluenette giggles, reaching into her purse. "Right, sorry, Lu-chan. I hope you don't get into any trouble because of me."

After she takes the roll of bills from her friend, Gajeel watches with interest as Lucy turns and disappears into the bedroom. Only then does he become aware of the three letters tattooed along the blonde's spine.

His heart stops momentarily and he looks back at Levy to see her scowling at him.

"I can't believe you cheated on me. I had heard the rumors, even almost dropped Lu-chan as a friend because I didn't think you be able to cheat on me." She closes her eyes with a shake of her head. "I wouldn't have believed it if Lu-chan hadn't made me meet E.N.D. for myself."

Gajeel opens his mouth to reply but quickly closes it again when Levy pulls the silver ring off her finger.

"When Lu-chan told me that E.N.D. had eyes all over the city and that he had actually come to her to tell me I truly couldn't believe it. And then I met him and saw the proof." She huffs, glaring at him. "Who knew a pimp would be more trustworthy than my own fiance."

Then she takes the ring and leaves it on the counter, walking past him to where Lucy leans against the wall next to the bedroom carrying one bag. Another sitting on the floor by her feet.

"Have fun taking care of the apartment, Gajeel, as of six this morning it's all yours."

With that she picks up the other bag and follows the blonde out the apartment, leaving a stunned Gajeel to pick up the pieces.

* * *

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


End file.
